Inseparable Bond
by Teabag Puzzle
Summary: Let's see what happened after Hong Kong became a colony of UK. Hong Kong x China and US x UK are involved
1. Chapter 1 The Day You Made the Promise

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia.

It's the first time I wrote a fan fiction. Feel free to review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although it has passed more than one hundred years, Hong Kong still remembered the day when he was taken away from China. All the memories about that moment were as vivid as they just happened yesterday.

It was 1840.

Arthur Kirkland broadened into a smile. He held Hong Kong's right hand tightly and said, "Good boy, let's go home." Hong Kong made no response but followed the blond Briton. The boy wasn't intended to accuse Arthur of pouring large numbers of opium into his motherland and didn't even have the nerve to cast a glimpse of his brother, his inky eyes teeming with tears.

The strong survived; the weak went to the ground.

It is one of the rules of the world, cruel but realistic.

No matter how hard Hong Kong struggled, neither he nor China was capable of changing the miserable fate. What they could do was to succumb to the reality, he knew it.

Simultaneously a wave of exasperation hit Wang Yao and made him clench fists tighter and tighter. He crouched in the corner and couldn't help shivering out of pain in the chest. The wounds under bondages all over his body would almost kill him. Knowing himself was too weak to protect his little brother, Wang Yao gave up resisting and despairingly saw the form of Arthur Kirkland and Hong Kong faded away. Exhausted though he was, the old nation shouted at the top of his voice.

"I swear, I swear that one day, I'll become strong again, take the crown of the world and take my brother back! Sooner or later I'll pay back what you did to me, I mean what I say!"

Arthur pretended not to hear the provocation and kept going ahead. Nevertheless, Hong Kong felt something deep inside his chest were broken into pieces.

He turned back, all of a sudden, and murmured.

"I'll wait for you."

At that point, all the pride that 4,000-year-old nation owned had collapsed to the ground. Tears were totally out of control, those floods immediately blurred his delicate face.

For a long time, the promise echoed in Hong Kong's mind, recalling the fact that they were brothers. The same black eyes, the same inky hair, the same language and characters they share, all these elements told him, only the eastern continent was where his heart belonged to.

Maybe I could return someday, he convinced himself of the tiny wish. Hong Kong was so young a boy that he believed any possibilities might lie in the future. Probably it was a new start of a completely different life. Going to England? Maybe was not as terrible as exaggerated. Anyway, who knew?

Arthur took Hong Kong as the apple of his eyes. The way he threw looks upon the boy was extremely similar with what he used to treat Alfred, the one who he fell in love with at first sight and dedicated all he'd got to. Ironically, everything was over when his ungrateful brother opened fired against him. Arthur made up his mind to take care of this child attentively for he hated to see the past repeat itself.

"From now on, I am your elder brother." Arthur's finger gently ran through Hong Kong's silky hair with delight. He gave the boy a grin.

Hong Kong nodded, expressed a prim smile in return. He knew he was stepping on a new journey full of unknown adventure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

Well, colonization is injustice to a certain extent. Nevertheless objectively, it may bring about some limited benefits as well. For some reason, this fiction is dedicated to 12th anniversary of Hong Kong's return.


	2. Chapter 2 We Brought Each Other Pain

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but the plot

**Warning**: Historical events involved. However there may be historical inaccuracies as well. Some content about US x UK has been added to the fiction from this chapter on.

Hong Kong had never expected before that so many radical changes would happen to him in such a short period of time. He took off the scarlet chanson and put on a prim suit with black a bowtie. He picked up knife and fork although he was taught to use chopsticks since he was a kid. He had to eat fish & chips and scones as meals for there were no noodles, dumplings or meat buns any more. He started to speak British English with an elegant accent rather than his mother tongue. He decorated Christmas tree with Arthur each year and celebrated Christmas instead of Spring Festival, on which he used to get together with other siblings, talking and playing over a feast till the midnight. He was taken with Arthur, as the little brother of the UK, whenever the Briton attended important international meeting or meet other European countries.

To Arthur's surprise, Hong Kong did have no intension of resisting these earthshaking changes. The boy was fairly obedient to Arthur and always showed good manners even he was offended. From various aspects, ranging from style of conversation to diplomatic etiquette, he was a one hundred percent gentleman, which perfectly met the requirements of England. The only fly in the ointment was that Hong Kong showed some kind of frosty attitude towards everyone. He seldom expressed emotions directly nor did he like smiling or talking. Many a time, Arthur really wondered what was on the boy's mind, whether he was satisfied with living in England and whether he felt homesick or not.

In addition, Hong Kong firmly insisted to call Arthur "MR. KIRKLAND", rather than "BROTHER" as Arthur wished. He believed that appellation was only for one person, whose name was WANG YAO. At first Arthur guessed the boy still needed time to adapt to his new role, yet as time went by things remained the same.

Not until Arthur was conscious of what this action meant did he found himself almost choked by the bitterness of his melancholy. Every time he looked into the boy's empty eyes and only to find nothing, no delight, no sadness and no anger, disappointment soon occupied with Arthur's heart. He used to suppose Hong Kong could take Alfred's place and became his pride, but that dream proved to be visionary hope.

That blond boy always clung to the Briton, asking for a summer vacation or hiking while Hong Kong preferred keeping Arthur at arm's length if possible out of the so-called manners. Little Alfred was glad to spend one afternoon on chatting with Arthur over a cup of tea whereas Hong Kong would rather taste tea peacefully without saying too much. The American guy enjoyed hugging and kissing his brother before falling asleep, however Hong Kong inclined to bow in a gentlemanly way with a bland "Good night, Mr. Kirkland".

Bloody hell! What was wrong with that boy? Why couldn't he behave like a normal teenager, more outgoing, energetic and impetuous? None of other boys at his age would stay so calm and offish. Was it a fault from the beginning to rob China of him? A shiver ran down Arthur's spine.

One day, Arthur happened to see Hong Kong contemplating a little red handicraft made of satin cord, the boy completely overwhelmed by softness and contentment. A meaningful smile that Arthur seldom saw before outpoured from his shiny eyes. Hong Kong seemed to have buried himself in pinning for his motherland and didn't notice Arthur stepped into the room, sitting beside him.

"Boy, what's that? Looks like you quite like it." Arthur stroked Hong Kong's head fondly and asked. He failed to figure out why the boy cherished such a trinket so much.

Hong Kong immediately blushed like a peony though he wasn't that kind of bashful person. "Chinese knot. Just a souvenir from my hometown." He mumbled.

Arthur uttered a deep sigh. He should have perceived it earlier. Obviously the boy was pretty homesick for China. Arthur circled Hong Kong's shoulder with his arm, saying, "Let's buy some materials and make Chinese knots together, shall we? You taught me, whatever kind of Chinese knot is all right. I'm just curious about the handicraft…Well, to tell the truth, I only want you to be happy with me. Give me a smile, okay?"

Hong Kong bit his under lip, with corners of the mouth twitching. Seemingly reluctantly, he turned around and smiled at Arthur. England swore he had not seen such a stiff one ever before. "He hated me, just like Alfred." The Blond buried his head in hands with frustration. At that moment, Wang Yao's burning and resentful expression in his eyes somehow appeared, alongside with the smell of blood and powder, on Arthur's mind, throwing the Briton into deep discomposure.

Arthur would never know how many efforts Hong Kong had made to hide his real feelings and moods. When Hong Kong arrived in England, he was exceedingly curious about this new environment. Those magnificent castles, Gothic churches, modern factories captured his attention once, nevertheless he soon lost interests in them, since he found his attachment for China had took root in the Asian continent so deeply and firmly. Memories about native land, comprised of Chinese calligraphy, family reunion dinner, lovely baby panda and so forth, came flooding back. Incorrigible homesickness gradually nibbled and melted his heart. Unfortunately, the merciless reality was, by no means was he able to return, unless miracle happened.

"I have told you, from now on, England is your family. China has had nothing to do with you any longer. Understand?" Arthur explained patiently in a mild voice. Hong Kong frowned, at a loss for words. He knew it, but never imagined it would be such an agony to bear.

Confusion, anger, mourning, despair, all these negative emotions, at one time, surrounded Hong Kong all day and night. But the boy made a resolve not to give away any of his worries. He couldn't put up with himself if he ever showed the impression of weakness in front of England, the country which invaded his motherland and snatched him from family arbitrarily, though he knew it was, to a very large extent, due to England's boss's policy, not Arthur's.

He never shed a drop of tear or gave a sigh. He suppressed genuine feelings to the best of his ability and pretended to be quiet inside. He always maintained some distance from others so as to avoid being looked through. He tried quite hard to learn how to speak perfect English fluently. He forced himself to acquire all the unnecessary and overelaborate formalities Arthur taught, performing like a perfect gentleman. He didn't know exactly why he behaved like that, what he was looking forward to, where his future lay and whether it was a brilliant and bright one or not.

He was aware of his own puniness clearly. He had no strong military power, no great wealth, and no abundant natural resources. He was not even a country so he had to depend on others for living.

In all honesty, he did not really hate Arthur, because he believed if only he became a part of England, he might attain the access to mightiness, so that he could be independent one day. Alfred was an excellent example. But Hong Kong still kept dreaming of coming back home, getting reunion with other siblings again.

Slim though the possibility was, there was a faint ray of hope. If there were not for hope, the boy's heart would break. For so long a time, Hong Kong dwelled in the past and fed on memories. His yearn for native land had been rubbed into each tiny fragment of yesterday, evergreen and everlasting, even came the end of the world.

Arthur was extremely worried about Hong Kong. The Briton was strongly willing to probe the boy's mind and discover what he was thinking yet Hong Kong was such a genius at self-protection. It seemed only the Chinese named Wang Yao could open the boy's heart and looked through all the tricks Hong Kong played.

History continued to move on. The subtle balance between Arthur and Hong Kong was carefully kept by the two, till the day Wang Yao knocked at Arthur's door.

Finally I finished this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3What Won't Be Abandoned By Time

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but the plot.

**Warning**: Historical events involved. However there may be historical inaccuracies as well. Some content is about US x UK and UK x China (-_-|||…I don't know whatever it is). I have no intension to offend Arthur at all. By the way, if you find it as tedious as your history textbook, please tell me in time!

**Culture Tips**: Chinese NEVER speak with "aru" at the end of a sentence…Anyway, I don't care to add it to my fiction according to Hetalia animation.

"What brought you here? " Arthur was astonished at the visit of Wang Yao- How did the defeated foe have the nerve to come again? "Anyhow, I'll neither let Hong Kong go nor return those treasures rapped from Yuanmingyuan. You see…we have signed related treaty." His voice was creeping with tension and anxiety.

That Chinese man in sight was, for some reason, out of spirits, his lean body engulfed in a dark brown suit, which was a little worn-out. He threw Arthur a childish grin, without any hostility. "Take it easy, man. Some of my elite intellectuals and industrialists are learning up-to-the-minute science and technology here, so am I. This afternoon I'll go back home and now, I just drop by." A wry smile suddenly settled on his pale face. "As you know, I missed the industrial revolution and haven't placed due premium on education for a long time. Your modern factories and universities are really amazing aru! I've opened my horizon and gained greatly from this travel indeed aru." Wang Yao paused for a second, "Well, may I come in now?"

That was a relief, Arthur thought, as he invited Wang Yao into his house and seated him in a cane chair. Then the Briton served up two cups of black tea and a plate of cookies baked all by himself. "Want some milk in the tea?" The gentleman asked, his tea served with a lot of milk and two teaspoons of sugar. He gently mixed the tea with milk together, his attention randomly wandering.

"No, thanks. I like its original favor aru." Wang Yao took a sip of the tea, "Speaking of my travel…I have been to America recently aru. And Alfred mentioned something interesting about you." He raised one eyebrow, showing great interest to see Arthur's reaction. By appearances Wang Yao was a young man or a boy accurately, but under that delicate face was a soul which lived for more than 4000 years. If anyone were alive for so long a time, he might well get bored with the world just like the Chinese. Therefore, sometimes the naughty celestial being really enjoyed playing little tricks on other younger nations.

As expected, seemingly choked by the hot tea, the Briton burst into cough. "W, w, w, wwwwwhat? What did he say, that utter idiot? …Hey, wait, why did you pay a visit to him?"

Wang Yao giggled and said, "Numbers of my people have immigrated there to mine for gold and some workers were allocated to build the Transcontinental Railroad, so I went there to see how things went on aru. Do you know California? The new, unexploited land. Alfred did a good job there indeed."

"…It's none of my business. I don't really care." Arthur said in a monotonous voice, but he couldn't tell why something inside his body ached when hearing that person's name.

Knowing his words hit home, the Chinese continued, "He told me not to touch your scones forever because they were nothing but chemical weapons- even worse than rubbish aru!" He tilted head, drew his honey color eyes to meet the emerald ones with curiosity. "Is that true?"

"Nonsense! That arrogant bastard, did he forget he was raised on my scones? I'll beat the living daylight out of him!" With red upon his face, Arthur bunched his fingers into a fist and grumbled in a bad temper.

"I also met Matthew, he happened to be on a trip there. Well, he's extremely different from his twin brother aru, a little shy and gentle, but very cute, always cuddling a lovely bear. Well, it is said that Matthew planed to follow in Alfred's steps. Sounds there will be an interesting story?" The pretended easiness on Wang Yao's face somehow upset Arthur.

"Enough." The Briton put down his cup on the table and folded his arms on his chest impatiently. He narrowed his beautiful eyes and questioned. "What on earth do you want to say?"

They kept a direct eye contact with each other for a while, impassive and quiet. The embarrassing silence between them made the atmosphere some kind of awkward. After brooding over how to continue the conversation, the Chinese first opened mouth.

"Arthur, do you know, off and on I am really wondering the reason why you took Hong Kong away from me." Much to Arthur's surprise, the Chinese did not blame or rebuke him for what he did. "Absolutely, for the sake of national interests and colonial finance, since we are not only mankind but also countries aru. Yet I guess, just guess, apart from that, you _subconsciously_ wanted me to taste the same pain you have experienced out of Alfred's independence." Wang Yao cast down his eyes, uttered calmly as if those bloody wars had never occurred. The expression on his face made him a dead ringer for that boy.

"Do you really believe that? You flattered yourself!" Arthur held his chin in his right hand, laughing at the Chinese. Ironically and sadly, Wang Yao's words, to some extent, were to the point and he couldn't pick up appropriate words to rebut. Indeed, the moment he saw the Chinese falling to his knees and weeping for the departure of Hong Kong, some kind of guilty pleasure went through the Briton's body. It seemed as if he saw the yesterday of his and Alfred's break-up repeated itself and yet this time, he was the audience, rather than one of the actors of the tragedy. To his easiness, it did neither relieve his sadness and pain, nor heal his scars at all. Bad-tempered though he looked like, the Briton actually was a kind and warm-hearted man. He failed to amuse himself at the expense of others. Compelled by his conscience, Arthur wanted to change another topic as fast as possible. "I feel sorry about your experience. Don't worry. I'll cultivate him to be an eminent person, a respectable gentleman who can stand out among the crowd."

It reminded the Chinese of a request choked with bitterness. As a loser, he should have been deprived of the right to demand for that. Still, with pitiful expression in his eyes, a plea escaped from Wang Yao's thin lips. "May I, may I see him? I mean…Hong Kong, just have a look aru."

Arthur was immediately thrown into an awkward situation. If he were in Wang Yao's shoes, surly he should be sick for reunioning with little brother, say, putting his arms around Alfred and telling the kid how he missed him or whatever something.

However, in no sense did Arthur meet the Chinese's demand- his boss would never permit that. There was no way he could violate the legislation.

The Briton slightly shrugged with sympathy. "I'm sorry I'll let you down. You see, my boss…" He saw the faintest ray of hope disappeared in Wang Yao's eye, like a candlelight dying out.

"I have expected your answer. Well, it's not your fault aru." Wang Yao bit his bottom lip, showing a forced smile, "Then, tell me something about him aru. Is he all right? Has he been accustomed to the life here aru?"

"He's wonderful. I have never seen so smart a boy who was able to acquire knowledge, skills and social manners in such a short period of time. He did well in every area, especially in economics and international trade courses." The Briton was truly proud of his clever student, his words full of pride and he was sure Hong Kong would turn out to be the elite of society. He decided to conceal his disappointment with Hong Kong's frosty attitude.

Hearing this, the Chinese lowered his head, staring at his teacup. A branch of gratitude crept upon his face. "In contrast to you, British Empire, I am an loser, through and through." He slowly closed eyes, the film of yesterday showing in his mind. It was not long before, the conflagration of war had distorted his body, scraped his heart and put the final seal on his failure. "I had nothing to teach him any more. He bravely sacrificed himself only in exchange of my survival. I wasn't even capable of protecting myself, let alone his safety. He shouldn't have seen so much blood at this age." Wang Yao suddenly lifted up his head, looked into Arthur's eyes, "So, please take care of him, till the day I become strong enough to care for him again. I promise, that day is around the corner."

Arthur believed, at the moment, some kind of shine was flowing in the Chinese's honey color eyes with confidence, as dazzling as a band of rainbow. He nodded, "Certainly. He'll receive the best education and care here. But I doubt whether you can survive the current disaster. In my knowledge, those European guys are threatening you as well." The Briton couldn't figure out why the Chinese had great faith in his own power and future.

"Thanks for your concern aru. Well, I just need a radical revolution and you'll see my rebirth and rejuvenation, I promise." The childish grin appeared again, "Arthur, believe it or not," the naughty nation blinked quickly, "There is an invisible and inseparable bond between my people, including Hong Kong, and I. They said it's thanks to some mysterious magic aru."

"Are you serious? I have studied magic and incantation since childhood, but I never heard of that sort of magic." Arthur rolled his emerald eyes and sit up straight, showing great curiosity. God knew what he wanted to do if he owned the power.

"No matter how fast time flies, no matter how long the distance is, no matter what great power, even death separates them, their soul will ultimately find the way back or strike out a new path home."

"That's impossible." Arthur shook his head in half-doubt.

"Time will prove it. We'll see what won't be abandoned by time, and that is the secret." Wang Yao looked at his watch, "I'm afraid I have to go. Thanks for your tea." He stood up , straightened out the wrinkles on his clothes and went towards the door.

"Hold on! Is that all?" Arthur stood up, for he wanted to make detailed inquiries.

The Chinese turned around with a smiling face. "Come to think of it, I lied to you right now aru. Honestly speaking, Alfred's exact word was '_Not even evil's cooking is better than Arthur's. However, compared with French dinner or the most delicious food in the world, I preferred Arthur's scones, for evermore'."_

The Briton was left speechless. He really wanted to ask whether it was true. He opened his mouth, but words somehow failed him completely and sweat wet his palms.

As if Wang Yao had guessed Arthur's reaction, he rose up on eyebrow with amusement and smirked at the gentleman, added, "By the way aru, Matthew said, if you ever gave him a little more attention as you paid to Alfred, he would like to show you the unique love which he was capable of. Don't you see- you have already possessed the most invaluable treasure on the earth."

Then the Chinese waved his right hand to Arthur, then went out and shut the door, only leaving the younger nation a short "see you next time". Arthur uttered a deep sigh. It was really difficult, as it were, to understand the way Easterners thought. Especially when a 4,000-year-old easterner with his head full of tricks talked to you, you could never tell the truth from lies. Anyway, what Wang Yao said right now made the ice and snows deep inside Arthur's heart gradually melt into warmth and pleasure, which greened hills and colored heaps of flowers of all description, filling his heart with sweet and fresh aroma as roses blossomed.

Some moisture covered Arthur's emerald eyes unwittingly, blurring the scenes in sight, but Arthur did not care. He seemed to know what the secret was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not good at creating dialogues…well, I think I need a history book and a grammar book!!!

Thanks for reading! ~~~See you next chapter（It will take me some more time to find new inspiration）~~~


	4. Chapter 4 Irresistible Changes

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything but the plot

**Warning**: Historical events involved. However there may be historical inaccuracies as well. If you find it as tedious as history book, please tell me in time!

**A/N: **Well, it really took me some time to think about how to continue the story. After discussing with some friends from Hong Kong, I realized there were some problems in the way I portrayed this boy so I feel obliged to change his personality a little.

Arthur didn't tell Hong Kong about Wang Yao's visit, but he knew the boy successfully managed to get news about what took place in his native land. Anyway, no one could stop the wide spread and rapid development of newspaper and telegraph.

It was said that waves of revolutions and reformation came about in Wang Yao's home and yet none of them fully succeeded.

It was said that Wang Yao's land had been carved up by some powerful countries and the Chinese was badly ill, almost on the verge of death.

It was said that Honda Kiku, one of his previous family members, betrayed Wang Yao, carried their little sister, Taiwan away and occupied Yong Soo's land, declaiming the final collapse of their Asian family.

No one was able to imagine how astonished when the boy got aware of those unbelievable changes and how he survived the shock. He put down the newspaper, slowly closed his empty eyes, exhausted and numb. It was like someone drilled a small hole on the core of his emotion, sucking the essence drop by drop. He pretended nothing had happened and persuaded himself to calm down. However a voice whispered beside his ears over and over, confirming how cruel the reality was.

"Honey, you see, it is REALITY, definitely. All you can do is nothing but accept what had happened."

There was a splitting headache in his head which was such an agony for the boy to bear. He wanted to scream, cry and give vent to his lament, wrath and regret accumulating in the past decades. He was desirous to ask the god why he had to undergo such a miserable fate and why all the goodliness and happiness were cracked into fragments like a piece of fragile mirror, so vulnerable and irretrievable. He really wished to run abroad the ship back to hometown to reunion with other siblings- Kiku, that shy and gentle boy picked from an island by elder brother; Yong Soo, a naughty and easygoing guy who always made troubles; Taiwan, his lovely little sweetie who liked to plague to her brothers and Wang Yao, that young man who kept calm even in an emergency and dedicated all he had to support the roof of the whole family.

"Boy, what happened? You look terrible." Noticing the Hong Kong's pale face and bad mood, Arthur asked attentively.

Though he made every effort, finally the boy failed to hold back those warm streams of teardrops out of sadness and disappointment. He totally broke down, burst into tears and questioned loudly at the top of his voice. "Why, Arthur, tell me why. Why things turn out like this? Why did I have to leave home at such a young age without a tiny chance of going back? Why did I have to force myself to readapt to such a different and strange environment to survive?" Warm liquids stream down the boy's delicate face like a river.

The boy's grieved cries immediately shocked Arthur and threw him into a loss for words to alleviate Hong Kong's pain. The Briton sought every corner of his brain only to find the most useless words when it comes to a mournful person.

"Don't cry, boy, don't cry. " Without any hesitation, Arthur warmly gave the boy a big hug and kept patting softly on his back. "Let go, let go of the past. I'll give you a sweeter home, I promise. Believe me, everything will be okay."

The young boy made no reply but continued to weep bitterly. Uttering a deep sigh, the Briton patiently wiped out the tears on the boy's face with his sleeve though those liquids was still spilling from the boy's pitch-black eyes.

It really took some time for Hong Kong to calm down and recover from those negative emotions. At the same time, Arthur got ready for another silent battle against the boy's frosty attitude and the annoying loyalty to his homeland. Much to his surprise, the relationship between them was improved a lot which he never expected.

The boy started to call him Arthur rather than Mr. Kirkland which sounded like he was no more than a stranger. The boy gradually got used to throwing Arthur warm smiles and sometimes he even asked Arthur to read him a story about fairies and witches.

The Briton hardly believed those changes that happened to Hong Kong. Was that a miracle? He had thought the boy would never surrender or changed his attitude a little bit even the hell froze.

Fortunately, this turned out to be wrong much to Arthur's surprise.

Perhaps I could rewrite a warm story with this child, just like the one with THAT person, Arthur murmured to himself with a book in bed before falling asleep. But he did not know what was waiting for him around the corner.


End file.
